The use of cleaning elements, such as a mop, a broom, or a vacuum, for janitorial services is well known. For a large facility, such as a large shopping center, an airport, a factory, a distribution center, or a school, large cleaning elements are often used to allow for cleaning of relatively large surface areas. The mops or brooms typically must be manually pushed by a janitor or other cleaning personnel. Vacuum assemblies can be motor-driven, but are typically operated by a user pushing or walking behind the vacuum assembly. Moreover, the cleaning element or elements must be transported, usually manually transported, from a storage location to a location that needs to be cleaned.